The present invention relates to a method for starting an internal combustion engine having multiple combustion chambers, wherein said internal combustion engine has a starting system and is operated using a start-stop function and wherein said starting system is actuated after a stop phase in operation of said internal combustion engine to restart said internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines using so-called start-stop functions are already known from the technical field. Such internal combustion engines are as a rule automatically switched off during shutdown by a fuel injection cutout for reasons of consumption reduction, respectively fuel savings. In order to switch the internal combustion engine on again, a new start command is generated, for example by an operator of the internal combustion engine, so that a starting system associated with said internal combustion engine, for example a starter motor, is actuated for carrying out a restarting of said engine, respectively a renewed starting process by means of rotating the starter motor.
The disadvantage of the technical field is that in the case of such internal combustion engines, switching said engine on again after a stop phase represents a load on the onboard power supply system. This load can lead to undesirable noises, which are perceived to be unpleasant. Said noises can particularly occur during an actuation of the prefeed pump and/or of the starter motor of the internal combustion engine, said actuation being required for restarting said engine.